


Hometown Surprise (Brendon Urie)

by MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Based on my Panic! Concert Experience, Brief Mention of Online Education, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happens in Laval QC Canada, Happens in a Dressing Room, Panic! Concert, Pray for The Wicked 2019 World Tour, Reader Surprises Brendon, Reader is a Translation University Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive
Summary: On the occasion of your hometown gig hosting a Panic! show,  you surprise Brendon with a gift that will surely makes him euphoric.Based on the following picture:http://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/182071495876/hometown-surprise-brendon-urie





	Hometown Surprise (Brendon Urie)

"Where. Are. You?"

Brendon's punctuated statement disguised as an anxious question comes blaring out of your phone just as you're sitting down on the couch in his dressing room and admiring his stage outfit, that is, the famous gold and black blazer, the simple black T-shirt, the leather pants and the sneakers, placed in his crate alongside the left concrete wall.

In silent reply, you smile proudly to yourself, due to your plan of purposely telling him that you might be late to the Panic! show your hometown venue was hosting tonight because of your city's frigid weather and icy roads, so you could keep him on edge all day while you were, in reality, scheming, actually working. 

In fact, with it being two and a half hours before your boyfriend was set the hit the stage, Brendon was, pun intended, on the verge of panic and even wondering if you'd make it at all. After all, since you hadn't been able to see each other for months now, even before Christmas and New Year's, you were both hoping that, on the occasion of this hometown gig, you'd finally be able to see each other, even if it was for a very short time, before he would have to leave for New Hampshire the very same night. 

But by the looks of it, these hopes wouldn't get realized.

"Brendon,” you finally respond in a high sign, feigning chagrin, "There's something I have to tell you." Not giving him any time to ask what that was, you announce it promptly, "I can't make it to the show tonight."

" _What?"_ He shrieks in surprise but more so in frustration, then inquires demandingly, dragging out his words like a child, " _Why_?" and you can almost hear his pout and are expecting him to stomp his feet, but it doesn't seem to occur.

"The roads are really bad and I don't want to risk hurting my hip, like it happened to my dad," you improvise, even surprising yourself at how easily to lie comes to you, and in that spirit, add for emphasis, "Besides, yesterday, my professor told us he would be giving us a quiz on Monday, so I need all weekend to study. So yeah, I really can't make it."  

"That's understandable, even though it sucks." he reasons, then as he fully realizes the extent of your words, scoffs, "Who studies on a Saturday night, anyway?"

"University students, Brendon" you scold, then mentally laugh at how it's not his fault that he's completely in the dark about this.

"But," you prompt, maybe a bit too artificially for him, when silence meets you on the other end of the phone line, save for his breathing, "I'll still be able to visit you in March, when the band is on tour in Germany, just like we discussed!"

"March's in a while (Y/N)" he states dejectedly, coming to terms with the fact that he will probably lose his mind by that time.

"I'm really sorry Bren." you offer as if the situation were real, then console him, "But, March will come really fast." Dismissing him politely, you add "Now, I have to continue studying the effects of e-mail on foreign language learning", then because you're not sure if he's completely correct with the situation, you ask, "We'll talk after the show?"

"Remind me again why I'm attracted to a translator?"  He mocks your, according to him, uninteresting curriculum, but before you're warning him with a quick "Watch it, Urie.” he replies to your anterior question, stating sincerely, "Of course. I wouldn't miss our after show talks for the world,” before dismissing you, "I'm heading to my dressing room now so I'm going to have hang up too", and before the line goes dead, adds a suave, "I'll talk to you later, baby.”

Had this situation been real, you probably would have sighed both in relief _and_ adoration _._

At the mention of his proximity to the room, butterflies suddenly appear and multiply in your stomach, by the seconds, proof of your excitement of finally being able to see him after all this time, and of witnessing his shock. Unable to settle this anxiousness, you force yourself to remain seated on the couch and alternate between reading Jenny Han's ’'P.S. I Still Love You'' and complete anti-stress colorings through an app on your phone, though judging by the butterflies, which seem to now multiply by the millions, the latter is not correctly fulfilling its benefits.

Then you hear it.

The unmistakable sound of a door being unlocked by an electronic key card. In the split second that it takes for Brendon to open the door, you're up on your feet and staring at where his head would be, a billion butterflies now invading your stomach at the thought of waiting only but a mere milliseconds more before you could cross the short distance to him and be in his arms again.

Then he's standing on the threshold, looking absolutely Brendon-esque with his glasses, black jeans, an oversized gray hoodie, white sneakers and a beanie perched on his head,

Relief and delight sweep your body and a proud smile frames your lips as you take him in, how after he once-overs you to make sure that you aren't an illusion, gasps in shock when realizing that indeed you are standing in his dressing room, squints his eyes in genuine bliss, unconsciously stretches his grin almost to his ears, and holds on to the wall for balance because the moment is too strong, before squealing in excitement.

"You liar!" he yells, stampeding towards you, and while giggling out of disbelief, effortlessly picks you up before possessively twirling you around and while doing so, kisses you passionately, the sensation of his lips on yours one of fireworks exploding and a grateful sense of being welcomed home.

Breaking apart, he sets you down and snakes his arms around your waist, while yours also go around his, so that your head gets placed against his chest, the frantic beating of his heart as well as his chin placed atop your head, a comfort you oh so desperately missed.

"You lied to me."  he states, obviously hurt, and even though this setup was meant to be a surprise, you still feel guilty about having put him through all that anxiety.

"How else was I supposed to surprise you?" You defend, chuckling as you realize there really was no other way.

"True" he acknowledges, then says, amazed, "You're impossible, but I love you for it.''

As your heart fills with warmth at his romantic words, you smile contently to yourself due to, of course, being in his grasp like this, but more so witnessing his childlike glee. In that spirit, you remember the paper in your back pocket, the one that will probably make Brendon even more delighted, euphoric even, if that is possible.

"Bren" you announce, getting his attention as you break free of his strong hold, standing face-to-face with your boyfriend's 5 " 9 frame before completing your thought,  ''There's something I have to give you.''

At this, and more specifically his curious, yet concerned expression, you reach into your back pocket and retrieve the white, crisp, folded paper before handing it to him, which he instantly grabs and vigorously unfolds, obviously intrigued at what it could hold.

Quickly, his concentrated eyes skim the contents, but soon his eyebrows furrow in misunderstanding, and so, you're not at all surprised when he looks up at you and complains, "Baby, I don't understand why you're giving me this. I know it's from your university at all but it's in _French_ and you know I _can'_ t r _-'.'_

"Other side, Brendon" you instruct, and being hopeful, he's repeating the before motion.

Despite the language barrier being removed, he's still furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, but doesn't proceed to complain this time, just asks curiously, ''What does _"Request to Follow 2019 Winter Semester Online: Accepted''_ mean?''

"This semester, I'm taking all of my classes online so that means that until this summer, I'll be able to join you on tour!'' you cheer, your body buzzing in ecstasy, due to being finally able to show him what you've been secretly planning for the past months, and at last, also, participating in the tour life experience, something your boyfriend hasn't stopped raving about.

"No way" he replies, shaking his head in disbelief, then as his eyes scan the proof in front of him: the official educational transcript and your confirming nod and smile, ecstasy that matches your own makes his body buzz and he lets out a victorious cry before falling into a frenzied monologue.

 ''This is so cool! Now, we'll be able to sightsee the cities we tour! You'll get to hang out om the bus with us, _oh_ and you can watch me from backstage perform every night! You can even meet some fans! Not to mention that we won't have to call each other on the phone for our nightly talks because we'll be in the same loc-'

 ''Brendon'' you cut him off, chuckling as you put a hand on his arm to calm him down (you thought he was a second away from backflipping right then and there in enthusiasm), before explaining the implications of distance education, ''This doesn't mean that I'll be available whenever. I have to, at least, study one to two hours, sometimes even more a day.''

 ''So, you'll just study while I do press and stuff'' he shrugs, as if it was the simplest of solutions, then brings you in for another bone crushing hug, same as the one you were in moments ago.

As you remain almost inhumanely close to him, you begin reflecting on how it won't be easy to complete your studies while being on the road, namely due to various distractions and consequently, lack of concentration. However, as his heartbeat lulls you, you realize that if Brendon and you always figure out your long-distance relationship problems, which are sometimes momentous, then surely, you'll find a compromise to this one.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw Panic! on January 12th, 2019 (as part of the Pray for The Wicked 2019 Tour) and I was absolutely floored by the show: the set list, the quality of the music, the energy, the stunts, the pyrotechnics and don't even get me started on the flying piano! Needless to say, I was up on my feet at all night, so much that the next day my body and throat was sore! 
> 
> This story was birthed out of the fact that I am trying daily to relieve that amazing memory. 
> 
> As usual, feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
